Parahuman Asylum
In the world of Worm anyone can have an episode that grants them powers. This is not restricted to mentally healthy people or those in stable situations. People can get powers and be messed up by them or be messed up to start with and become even more messed up.Excerpt from Hive 5.10Parasite 10.6 The Parahuman Asylums are where these people receive housing and treatment. Geography/Description The Asylum is part of a larger network with multiple sites, an Asylum West is mentioned where Gasconade provides counseling to vie teleconference.Personality: Gasconade is struggling to find an equilibrium in his life and lifestyle. He has described himself as a man trapped in a hologram body, detached from the simple pleasures of life, unable to truly affect the world. He has flirted with depression and anxiety, and has had a number of mental breaks from the stress. In recent months, Gasconade has found something of a equilibrium, and is providing counselling to disturbed parahumans at the Asylum West, frequently by teleconference. - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest threat ii p47 Out patient housing existed for those together enough to be moved out. It takes a large amount of specific precautions with each patient.Interlude 18.z Known residents * Asylum East (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA) ** Sveta (left) ** Glory Girl (left) ** Labyrinth (escaped) ** Burnscar (escaped) ** Sadboy ** Multiple Case 53s ** Multiple Lab Rat's victims.“We’ve all- most of us have seen or been the victims of powers,” Sveta said. “I’m one. There were a few Case Fifty-Threes there. Um. People who lost their minds, one way or another, or who were already struggling with something and who had powers that made it worse. People who were hurt by tinker experiments, in ways that conventional medicine couldn’t help.” “Bad situations,” I supplied. “In the few years that Lab Rat was active, for every one person who went to the Asylum for one reason or another, there was a Lab Rat victim. He tested his serums on people and not every single one changed all the way back. ... You know how his Screaming Anxiety form kept screaming? There was a woman like that. Her mind didn’t exit that state, and she roared out cuss words nonstop. All day, every day, without ever sleeping. She had surges of strength that meant she couldn’t be in a regular hospital. There was a man who boiled alive. The bubbles would swell-” - Excerpt from Blinding 11.2 ** Earl/Buzzer (left) ** Keelee (left) ** Roos/Jacked (died) ** Stable flow of patients resulted from nanotech going wrong.“Too many nanotech incidents came through the Asylum.” - Excerpt from Dying 15.6 * Farmstead in Sussex, Gimel.EuropeRadiation 18.2 ** Hunter History Background Faultline’s Crew crew infiltrated the Philadelphia asylum when they were trying to gather information about the Dragonslayers- Excerpt from Interlude 5. While there the mission was delayed by an inmate who was disrupting the building they were in, the crew would later recruit this patient, and unwittingly free another- Excerpt from Interlude 11c. Dr. Yamada vists the Asylum regularly as part of her caseload.Interlude 18.z A former employee of the Asylum would be harassed by Faultline’s Crew, Dr. Jeremy Foster, who had been paid off by Cauldron to keep an eye on interesting patients. Post-Gold Morning With main network being defunct, new facility opens up in Europe.Gimel at Y2.Flare 2.5 Trivia *Browbeat was evaluated for a stay at the asylum given how he got his powers to manifest.The family and PRT discussed options (including a stay in the Asylum in Philly - same one where Yamada, Glory Girl, Burnscar, Labyrinth and Sveta were), while they figured out a balance of mental health and powers, and ultimately decided he was safe to stay with the Wards for the time being. - Comment on spacebattles by Wildbow. *The Asylum East facility in Philadelphia was considered an alternative to the Baumann Parahuman Containment Center for containing Panacea.One of the motivating factors would be the risk of Panacea snapping once again and unleashing an epidemic. If she can create a counter-plague as easily as she did, how easily could she brew up an actual plague? There's plastic eating bacterium out there. It's possible she could create something for glass, for stone or metal. How do you hold someone like that? Not easily. There's two places that could manage it. There's the asylum and the Birdcage. The former's a no-no given the fact that Glory Girl's in there and it's opening a pretty ugly can of worms. The latter's a place she actually wanted to go. - Comment on RPG.net by Wildbow Category:Locations Category:Parahuman Asylum Category:Terminology